Struck by Chance
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Everyone wants their friends to be happy, even if it means that you have to force them to do certain things against their will. Or in this case, go somewhere to stop you from bickering. And often, it is but that one trip that is needed to find someone you can truly related for. But even if you meet them, how many can make that first step of talking to her?


**Struck by Chance**

Being the odd one out had never bothered her much. So why exactly had she turned into a stuttering mess when the girl asked her to dance? She was so innocent and sweet, there just **couldn't** have been any ulterior motives to it. And still, she couldn't stop noticing every jiggle of her breasts, every giggle that came from her lips and every smile on the very same.

Was this what they called love at first sight? Dancing with the girl that introduced herself as Compa, one of Neptune's friends so it seemed, Cave had just come with Chika and Lady Vert to the party because Chika kept annoying her to get out more and meet new people.

She didn't expect to have a meeting like **this** right away! Holding her hands, she was completely awestruck by how soft her skin was. Holding Compa in her arms for just a moment when someone bounced into them, theirs almost equally big breasts pushing against each other, Compa just looked slightly up at her and smiled innocently.

"Thank you for the dance." Smiling happily, the song had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Cave was left standing in awe. She had to go after the girl and ask her out! But she had already vanished into the mass of people that were at the party.

Seeing Chika, Cave rudely grabbed her and pulled her away. "There's a girl, friend of Neptune's, name is Compa, and-"

"Slow down, I don't understand a word you're saying, Cave!" Seeing her expression, a monumental smirk grew on Chika's face. "You met someone you **like**!" Clicking her fingers, the oracle felt a sense of accomplishment. "I knew it! What's her name?" Chika had a great memory and although she lost Vert to Blanc about a year ago, she wasn't depressed anymore, so she was quite happy to help out her friends in getting hooked up.

"Compa. She was with Neptune when she asked me for a dance." Cave was completely smitten. She didn't know the girl and she desperately wanted to change that, having absolutely no doubt that Compa's gentle smile hid an even gentler personality.

Looking around, Chika spotted a mob of pink hair. "She's at the bar, getting a drink. Go get- Cave?" Checking for her redheaded friend, Chika couldn't find her anywhere.

"One Milky Dream please." Ordering with a happy smile, Compa didn't notice who suddenly sat down next to her until she ordered the exact same drink. "Oh, it's nice to see you again. What a coincidence."

The smile was really pulling on her heartstrings. How could a girl be this cute and nice? It defied logic! It probably also defied a few laws of both physics and biology! Staring at the girl and not answering, Cave quickly got a hold of herself. "I'm Cave. I'm sorry I didn't give you my name before."

"You came back to tell me your name? That's really nice of you." Getting their drinks, Compa was very comfortable at the party. About a dozen meters behind them were Black and Purple Heart, dancing with each other, drawing a lot of eyes.

"Compa, I mean, is it okay if I just call you that?"

"Of course." Compa realized that Cave was blushing more and more with each and every smile. "Are you feeling hot? Your face is all red."

"I'm just excited to talk to you." Noticing a very loud cheer from behind, Cave took a quick look. Purple and Black Heart had been challenged by the married couple that governed Lowee and Leanbox, in their goddess forms. "You're with Planeptune, right?"

"With Planeptune? I'm Neptune's friend if you mean that. But I'm also Noire's and Vert's and Blanc's friend... uhm..."

"You live in Planeptune, right?" Cave was noticing that her personal angel might be a little dense and that subtlety was not likely to get her anywhere.

"Oh, yes. I sometimes go and travel with Iffy but lately she's been seeing a blue haired girl whose name I just can't seem to remember."

"Compa, do you have a girlfriend?" Coming right out and asking her was probably the best way to get a straight answer. Getting a slightly confused look, Cave added a little explanation. "Like Nepgear and Uni are with each other."

"Oh, that's what you meant. No, I don't have anyone like that. Why do you ask?" Turning around, Compa clapped when she saw White Heart pick up Green Heart briefly for a more advanced dance maneuver. Black Heart, trying to imitate that, slipped and fell flat on her back, Purple Heart landing flat on top of her. "They look like they're having a lot of fun."

"It is fun for me to talk to you. And I asked because I might ask you to be my girlfriend in the future."

Even Compa didn't have trouble understanding that. Blushing, she looked Cave with big eyes. "Oh, but we only just met. Don't we have to know each other well to be girlfriends?"

"That's why I'm here." Smiling, Cave ordered another round of drinks. "So tell me about yourself, Compa."

Chatting away, both of them sat at the bar for over four hours. The party was still going strong when Cave was far beyond the point of no return, having completely fallen for Compa. And after hearing about Cave, Compa was sharing the sentiment. In a way, Cave was a bit like IF, strong, cool and reliable.

Both of them were watching White Heart and Green Heart dance again. Their height difference, and breast size difference, made it a little difficult for them but they were very impressive together nonetheless. "I didn't realize there were wonderful girls like you out there, Compa."

Blushing, something she had been doing a lot in the last hour, Compa had her own, strong, impressions of Cave. "There aren't many people as cool and honest as you. Because I'm a bit dense, people lie to me really often and Iffy always gets mad at me because of it."

Getting up, Cave took Compa's hand and pulled the girl with her. "We shouldn't just sit around all the time." Smirking, Cave took Compa's hands, adjusted her own position and started.

"Are you going back to Leanbox after the party ends?" Compa wanted to spend a bit more time with the girl. It had never happened before that someone took such an interest in her.

"I was going to. But if you allow me to, I'd like to visit your home." Saying so without turning red at all, Cave pulled Compa a little closer. There was only minimal space between their bodies and when they messed up a step, both of them doing so quite frequently, Compa landed in Cave's arms. After a few of those mishaps, Compa didn't back off again, staying in Cave's arms.

"Why did you ask me to dance with you, Compa? I was really surprised." It was one of the few things she hadn't asked yet.

"Iffy said you looked like you would have fun dancing with me, so I asked."

Smiling, Cave noticed said Iffy and Chika standing side by side at the edge of the dancing floor, looking at them, grinning at each other. Raising her hand and smiling, Chika turned away. Cave's mouth remained open for a few seconds before Compa noticed it. "Do you have a toothache?"

"No, I just saw something surprising." That Chika. She had planned the whole thing, Cave was sure of it. Not that she blamed her, in fact, she was grateful. Compa was an incredibly sweet, good looking, kind and pleasant person to be with. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"Cave... have you ever kissed?" Compa was getting in a bit of a romantic mood. The music had changed to a slower tune and there were dozens of couples dancing like they were right now.

"It's embarrassing to admit, but no. I never had the chance."

"Do you want to kiss me?" Compa didn't look up and instead got a little closer. She might be dense, but she knew how couples acted when they were together. And after learning what kind of person Cave was, she would have liked them to be a couple.

Compa felt something tickle her chin and gently raise her face. Looking into two beautiful green eyes, she felt a tingling sensation run through, at first, her lips, and then, her whole body. She could taste one of the drinks Cave must have had on them but it also tasted very much like cherry. At the same time as their lips parted, the song ran out, the light dimmed significantly and another song started.

Cave knew this one. _Angel Gate_, a song made by the star band Dot & Hack. Looking at Compa, the sweet girl a little smitten and speechless by the kiss, Cave put a strand of hair out of the way. "Did it feel good?"

Nodding briefly, Compa kept looking up, like a puppy that was expecting a second treat after getting one. And Cave was happy to oblige. A second kiss and a third, to the surprise of the redhead, it was Compa that tipped her tongue against her partner's lips, their public kiss intensifying, growing more passionate very slow but never stopping to be tender. When they separated again, Compa had lost her speechlessness. "I like this..."

"Enough to be my girlfriend?" As the song picked up speed and power, Cave kept Compa close, not letting go of her hand.

"Yeah. I think I'd really like that." The song was about to run out when Cave put Compa's head against her shoulders, whispering her answer. With a big smile, both of them separated when the song stopped.

Within a minute, Chika had caught up with her while the remainder watched the two goddess couples go into the next dance. The oracle was not interested in seeing Vert be romantic with Blanc anyway.

"Hey, that looked pretty serious. Are you okay just letting her go?" Following her friend, Chika didn't understand what had just happened.

"You were pretty good at setting this up, Chika." Cave didn't stop walking.

"And you're just wasting that chance now?" Following her all the way to the Leanbox tables, Chika was starting to get mad.

"I didn't say that." Finally stopping, Cave turned around.

"Then where are you going?

"Getting my coat. It's cold outside and I said I will show her the stars of Lowee." With a big smile on her face, Cave grabbed her coat and looked for Compa, who stood by the exit, her hand high in the air, a happy smile on her face, waving to her new girlfriend. "I'll be right there, Compa!" Calling out to her, Cave turned one last time to Chika. "Thanks. You're a real friend."

~~~ Love can come suddenly and unexpectedly ~~~

~~~ All it needs at times is a pint of honesty and a spoonful of courage to take the first step ~~~


End file.
